


4. Doing Something Sweet (Humanstuck)

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [4]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is alone on Valentine's Day but soon his day gets a bit better when he wanders into a flowershop</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Doing Something Sweet (Humanstuck)

**4\. Doing Something Sweet - Homestuck - Eridan and Kanaya (Humanstuck)**

It was valentines day in Skaia city. Everyone was sure to be spending time with their loved ones. Well, almost evveryone.

Eridan sat in his kitchen picking at a bowl of soggy cookie crisp. He didn't know what to have for breakfast but it occured to him that he wasn't really hungry after all. He wished he could be out with Feferi but sadly they had broken up months ago and she was now with his rival Sollux. He sighed as he washed his bowl and headed outside. He didn't really know where he was going but he thought maybe some fresh air would clear his mind. It turns out he was wrong. He went to the park and all he saw were couples, they were swinging, kissing on benches, having picnics. He catches a glimpse of what looks like John Egbert and that snarky Rose Lalonde and decides to leave before he's seen. It seemed everywhere he went there were couples and it just made him angry and depressed. It also didn't help that a certain Vriska Serket, another previous girlfriend, texted him. It was a picture of herself and Tavros together, her giving Eridan the bird. He growled shoving the phone in his pocket. He wandered around the city for a bit more until a certain shop caught his eye. It was a flowershop and in the window sat beautifully arranged bouquets, some of roses and other gorgeous flowers. Eridan decided to go inside to take a look around and maybe, as depressing as it sounds, buy himself some flowers. The moment he stepped inside his nose was hit with an aroma of lovely smells. Just the one step inside and he was already feeling a bit better. It was then he heard a familiar voice. "Welcome. Oh, Hello Eridan." Eridan turned around and standing there was Kanaya, a small smile on her face. "Kan? I didn't know you worked here." he responded and she rolled her eyes. "Did you not read the sign? It says Maryam's Flowers. It is our family shop, It is usually busy on Valentine's Day so I am helping out today." Eridan mentally facepalmed. How could he have missed the sign? He gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh I see. You didn't want to spend time with your significant other today?" she smiled at this. "Oh I certainly did but I decided to put my shop as top priority instead." Eridan gave her a questioning look and she laughed. "Of course I was just being sarcastic. Did I do it right?" Eridan began laughing. "Wow Kan, I really believed that for a moment. But really, I don't see how someone like you could be lonely on Valentine's day. You really are a lovely person. Your hair is beautiful, you always wear the best clothes. You even have a very sweet personality, even though you do like to meddle sometimes you only mean well." As Eridan said this he wondered why he had never noticed all of this until now. Kanaya was blushing, "Well thank you Eridan. You can have your nice moments too sometimes." He smiled and then Kanaya told him to wait there for a moment. She went to the back for a few minutes and came back with a cute, small bouquet of violets. "I know this is a bit backwards for the girl to give a guy flowers but, Happy Valentine's Day Eridan." It was Eridan's turn to blush now. "W-wow, thanks Kan. Um, if you aren't doing anything after you're done working here maybe we could hang out later?" Kanaya gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Sure, I would love to."


End file.
